The RIGHT Way to Get a Date
by NinjaPants999
Summary: Percy uses pickup lines to get a date.


**This story is in first person point of view. In case you can't figure it out...it's Percy's point of view. Another important fact: The kiss at the end of the fifth book did not happen. The story takes place about 1 week after Percy's birthday. Also, I'm to lazy to describe them so just look on my profile.**

**LET'S START THIS ROCKET SHIP OF A STORY!**

* * *

I am angry, disappointed sad, and most of all (but not surprisingly) confused. You may be asking, "Why, hot and handsome Percy, are you all of these emotions?" I would simply answer with one word: Annabeth. I am angry because all the advice I get from other people fail! Again you may be wondering what that has to do with Annabeth. Well, the advice is all about how I should ask her out. Usually, I just get greatly embarrassed or humiliated. I'm disappointed, because Annabeth never seems to listen or care. I am sad, because of, well, Annabeth. Most of all confused, 'cause for such a smart person, she just doesn't get it.

So, I decided that this is the last time, I will try. If she listens and says yes, than I shall do a happy dance. But, if she says no... I don't want to think of that yet. Now, my plan is to do a whole bunch of cheesy pick-up lines through out the day, and hopefully she will say yes.

The day started with the b-e-a-utiful face of Annabeth punching my shoulder in order, to wake me up.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain! Time to get up. There's food" ,She pleaded.

I finally worked up the courage to say one of the lines I memorized, "Am I in heaven? Because I see an angel."

The only response I got was her rolling her eyes and saying, "Ya, you're up." As she was leaving she said over her shoulder, "You drool in your sleep."

Well, that was a huge fail. 'It's okay.' I said to myself as I was getting dressed. 'You still have the rest of the day to have her say yes.'

After breakfast finished, I raced over to the Athena table. "Hey guys!" Then I turned to Annabeth, "Do you want to spar?"

"Sure, Kelp Face." She got up and walked with me to the arena. On the way there I tried five different lines but they all got the same response.

"I think that something's wrong with my phone. It doesn't seem to have your number on it." I was so nervous, that my hands were doing a little dance in my pockets.

Sadly, the response I got was just a roll of the eyes. I started giving myself a pep talk, 'You can do this, Percy! Make your hands stop dancing and say another one!' Encouraged by my own little pep talk, I stated, "Do you have a library card? 'Cause I'm checking you out!"

Again the only response was a roll of the eyes, but this only encouraged me more.

"Do you have a band-aid?"

Finally she actually talked, "_Why _do you need a band-aid? All we've done is walked."

I said 'Yes! She responded!' on the inside, but on the outside I said, "Cause I scraped my knee falling for you."

Sadly, she just rolled her eyes and walked faster. Once again, this lowered my confidence.

"Um, i-if I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, t-then I'd have five cents." Still no response. I looked ahead and saw that we were almost to the arena.

"Did you have Lucky Charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious." This time she gave a slight grin and I noticed that her cheeks turned a little redder than usual. By that time, we had reached the arena and started fighting.

The score at the end was Annabeth: 36, and me: 4. It was a new record for me! When we finished cleaning up, we walked to the lake. I thought that I would try out some more lines.

"If you were a booger, than I would pick you first."

She turned toward me, "That one was just gross, Seaweed Brain."

I shrugged my shoulders and gave a shy grin, "Just thought I should try it."

We talked calmly after that, I just tried one or two during the time. When the conch sound echoed around camp signaling lunch, we were both lying down on the dock.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. It's time for lunch." She got up after saying that.

I hopped up and said, "If you were a student, than I'd be a math book. 'Cause you solve all my problems." And we walked to lunch.

After lunch, out cabins went separate ways, and I didn't see her the rest of the day till it was time for dinner. When I was walking past her table I knelt beside her and whispered in her ear, "Are you the cause for global warming? Because you are hot!" Then I got up and waltzed away happily. I looked at her when I got to my table, and I saw that her face was red.

"Success" ,I said to myself as I mentally fist pumped.

At campfire I noticed that Annabeth wasn't there. So, trying not to seem stalkery, I semi-sprinted over to Malcom. "Hey Mal-Mal. Do you know where Annabeth is?"

He didn't even look up while he said, "In the cabin. And don't call me Mal-Mal."

I didn't even hear the last part, because I was running over to the Athena cabin. When I got there I burst in to the cabin, and collasped on my hands and knees trying to catch my breath. When I looked up, I noticed that Annabeth was sitting on her bunk reading a book. So, I walked casually (or I what I hoped was casually) over to Annabeth and sat on the bunk.

"Did you know that even if there was no gravity on Earth I would still fall for you" , I said with my face still red. All she did was nod and keep reading.

I thought of one that I knew she had to respond to, "Are there 21 letters in the alphabet?"

"No, Percy. There's 26."

"Oh ya" ,I mumbled stupidly. "I forgot U, R, A, Q, T." No response from the subject.

"Uh. Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you got FINE written all over you." Annabeth put a finger on my lips to silence me, and looked up with a 'are you serious look'.

"You know that this whole time, that you could have just asked me if I wanted to go on a date." She removed her finger and went back to reading her book.

"Well than. Do you want to go on a date sometime, Annabeth" ,I asked with little confidence.

"Sure I would, Percy. Meet me here tomorrow morning."

I was truly shocked, but I stood up anyways and confirmed it with her.

When I got outside I did a huge victory dance, the sad thing was that everyone saw it because campfire ended.

* * *

**That my strange people who happen to read this story, is the story of how Percy asked out Annabeth.**

**-Ninjapants**


End file.
